english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard McGonagle
Richard Francis McGonagle (born October 22, 1946) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2000-2001) - Officer Killgallen *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2007) - Bato *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Brainiac (ep53), Chief (ep42), Perry White (ep53), Professor Nichols (ep22), Sardath (ep14) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Four Arms, Cop#1 (ep7), Dr. Kelly (ep2), Driver (ep8), Exo-Skull (ep27), Gladiator#1 (ep18), President (ep35), Radio News Announcer (ep10) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2009) - Colonel (ep34), DNAlien (ep3), DNAlien#2 (ep6), DNAlien Interrogator (ep6), Desk Sergeant (ep22), Forever Knight#5, General Groff (ep10), Guard#2 (ep18), HighBreed, HighBreed#1 (ep22), HighBreed Rainrassig (ep26), HighBreed Supreme Commander (ep26), New Cop (ep22), Officer (ep3), Reiney (ep34), Sensei (ep1), Sheriff (ep18) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Dr. I.Q. Hi, Gnome (ep23), Judge Roboticus, Mr. IM Neighborly, Mr. Wiggums (ep18), Tribunal Official (ep31) *Justice League (2003) - Warden (ep31) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Chancellor (ep21), Evil Wizard (ep10), High Elder, Kandoran#1 (ep21), Mecha Coluan (ep6), The Host (ep6) *Megas XLR (2004) - Fisherman (ep7), Judge (ep7), Lunar Captain (ep1), Orange Scaley Thing#2 (ep7) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Chameleon Sr. (ep10), Large Man (ep10) *Regular Show (2011) - Peeps (ep16), Peeps Phone Operator (ep16) *Samurai Jack (2001-2003) - Odin (ep38), Slave#3 (ep16), Slave#4 (ep16), Slave Driver (ep16), Village Leader (ep32), Warrior/Viking (ep10), Water Creature (ep32) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2011) - Announcer (ep13), Creepy Voice (ep13), Ed Machine *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - G3 Agent#1 (ep20), Lance's Father (ep6), Mysterious Figure (ep11), Titan (ep11) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2009) - Announcer (ep4), Bearded Man in Crowd (ep9), Big Genie (ep21), Eight-Armed Willy, Fisherman (ep11), Kid#5 (ep5), McGee, Rufus (ep9), Ugly Beard (ep11) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Agent (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - President *Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) - Abin Sur *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Pharaoh *Justice League: War (2014) - President *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) - Barney Bear *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Alley, Barney Bear *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Alley *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Alley *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Ali, First Policeman 'Movies' *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - Bill 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2005) - General Grievous, Kit Fisto (ep21), Nelvaanian Warrior, Orvos 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Four Arms, Teacher *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Four Arms *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - Father Time, Male Parent, Man Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Ender's Game: Alive (2013) - Mazer Rackham 'Audiobooks' *Don't Know Much About the American Presidents (2012) - Narration 'Motion Comics' *Uncharted: Eye of Indra (2009) - Victor Sullivan 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Oliver & Company (1990) - Einstein Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney's Showtime Spectacular (2010) - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure (2005) - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Carmine Falcone *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Four Arms *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Four Arms *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Four Arms *Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) - Narration *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Jak 3 (2004) - Oracle, Precursor One, Precursor Spirit *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (2009) - Dark Daxter, Pirate Male, Precursor Idol *Just Cause (2006) - Tom Sheldon *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Victor Sullivan *Prototype (2009) - Colonel Taggart *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Rebel Soldier 1 *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *The Incredibles (2004) - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005) - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Too Human (2008) - Odin, Valiant Leader *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Victor Sullivan *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Victor Sullivan *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Victor Sullivan *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Victor Sullivan *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Victor Sullivan *World in Conflict: Soviet Assault (2009) - Vladimir Orlovsky *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Apocalypse 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Lord of the Black Abyss *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Rambari *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Lyndon B. Johnson *No More Heroes (2008) - 9: Dr. Peace Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2017. Category:American Voice Actors